I can't, I wont
by lolita is fandom crazy
Summary: *alleigiant spoilers* AU- I can't think of a good summary I'm quite bad at them without spoiling the whole thing but read it its allegiant if it had ended a differant way
1. prolouge

**this is the prolouge I will post chapter 1 later please r and r **

Tris' pov

I hit the floor and everything goes black...

Am I dead ? What's happening ? I regain enough consciousness to lift my head of the ground and see four bullet holes lining up from my calf to my stomach, I push myself with my uninjured leg to a position with my head and shoulders resting enough on the wall to see around me. I realise the plan didn't work.

Without warning I scream at the top of my lungs, a horribleshooting pain is stretching up and down the full length of my body. The pain is dulling now but it is still painful, I then realise the world is going black and I am sliding down the wall. "No" I grit my teeth and push myself back up the wall as far as I can get. I can't die what about Tobias, and Caleb and Christina I won't, I can't but most importantly this time I don't want to...

**i will post chapter1 later...**


	2. Chapter 1

**this is the actual chapter 1 it is still in the pov of tris it will change next chapter I'm not sure who yet though I have 2 different chapter ideas for different people I intend to write the next chapter later today and upload it tomorrow I will upload every 1 or 2 days till I get to about chapter 7 then I will upload every week or half a week if I'm too busy anways I hope you enjoy this chapter please r and r .**

Black dots fill my vision and I scream again, this time less out of agony but out of frustration. I don't know how much time passes but eventually I hear running footsteps coming toward me. I don't know why but they seem to stop "help" I shout but all that comes out is a strained whimper, I hear footsteps again but this time it just one pair someone kneels beside me and props my head in their arms "guys come on help she's dying" a familiar voice says I can't work out who it is. "Tobias" I say weekly.

"No its me Caleb, your brother remember" he says in a pained voice, I do remember.

"Caleb" I say weekly

"Yes" he replies he sounds as if he is crying

"I want mom" I start Uncontrollably sobbing and I can tell by his breathing that he is crying "I want her to sing to me like when I was little and I scraped my knee" I sniffled

"Tris you can't she's dead" he replied sadly, I know she is...

I try to tell him that I know but start sobbing again "Caleb I don't want to die don't let me die" I say as loud as I can manage and I let the darkness take over once again...


	3. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I walk in with Christiana and I know something is wrong. As we walk I scara coming towards us she had a bandage on her face but that is not what is bothering me, its the look on her face.

"It didn't work" cara said "the plan failed

Me and Christina stand there in shock at what she said. "What about Caleb is he OK" I asked not really concerned I hate him but I know tris still loves him and I need to be ready to comfort her.

"Well that's the thing" she said sounding distressed "I think you need to come with me before we continue talking" she starts walking and we follow her.

* * *

She takes us to the infirmary something must be wrong. Cara and Christina walk in, I wait outside will I hear Christina let out a small scream then begin to cry.

I walk gingerly over to cara and Christiana to see what they're looking at "no" I choke out through gritted teeth, if I open my mouth I am going to puke. No not tris not my tris it can't be, but it is. Without warning I turn on my heels and take of sprinting to the bathroom, as soon as I get there I lock myself in the toilet and throw up my past 2 days food. I sit on the toilet with me head in my hands and cry

I don't know how long I was in there, but after what seems like hours, I slowly walk back to the infirmary and see Christina sat on the stairs that lead to the room tris is in. I walk up the stairs and Christina looks up at me first she hugs me and then she shouts "how dare you do that never leave for 2 y hours before telling me I thought you had killed yourself or someone else you could be suicidal for all I know" she starts to cry "I was so worried" she adds.

After a few minutes she grabs my hand "are you ready" she asks I nod and grit my teeth. up we walk in and I see her lying there vulnerable with all them tubes and wires connected to her. Before i know black dots cover my vision and I hit the ground, I guess I wasn't ready.

I wake up in a hospital bed, I think judging by what light is coming through the window 3 hours later, I sit up and mentally beat myself for being so weak. I look to the side and see a water jug and a glass, I pour myself some water and begin to drink it, a second later I throw the glass across the room and begin to cry. Christina comes in and sits next to me on the bed, she puts her arm around my back and I just cry more. I am supposed to be strong not weak, I should be the one comforting her not her comforting me. "Do you want to know what's been happening" she asks and I nod "okay, well tris went in instead of Caleb there was something wrong when she went in and there was no death serum she got through fine but she was about to type the code into the keypad but she was shot" she stopped and took a deep breath "Caleb was out in the hall nearby and he heard her scream in pain he shouted for some help and they went to look for her" I was crying now and so was Christina but she continued anyway "Caleb found her and she had been shot 3 times all in a row down the left side of her body just below her chest, far enough from the heart to live then in the stomach then in her thigh. The doctors said she will live but she also hit her head and they don't know what the damage is until she wakes up"

"Do they know if she will wake up" I asked quite worried about the answer

"The doctors said that she will almost definitely wake up but they have no idea how long it will be before she does. But they said she can hear us so I have talked to her the past 2 days" wait what past 2 days

"What do you mean" I asked "past 2 days how long was I out"

"Oh yeah I was getting to that" she said "you fainted 2 and a half days ago you hit your head and got a minor concussion, that's why it took you a few days to wake up"

"Oh god" I said with my head in my hands

"Its okay" she said reassuringly "now where was I, oh yeah, the doctor said you should speak to her It could make her recover faster if she hears someone she loves" I smile hearing that she loves me coming from someone else's mouth Christina must have seen and adds "she was asking for you you know, when she was shot Caleb said she was saying your name even after she had passed out. That's it about tris but there is also some good news. The doctors said that Uriah has took a good turn he has gotten a lot better he responds by blinking and squeezing your hand now they think that he is going to wake up Zeke and their mother said they are going to wait just in case he does oh and Zeke wants to see you" I feel a falling sensation in my stomach I am truly sorry about what happened to Uriah but will he believe me. Wait I just remembered tris the baby oh god no she has lost the baby I choke and start to cry "hey what's wrong are you OK" Christina asks and rubs my back

"Tris" I choke out through sobs "the baby" I choke out she gasps

"Oh God" she replies I wait a few seconds till I can talk again "tris was pregnant we found out the morning before she was so happy she really wanted kids but didn't tell anyone, she only told me after she found out she was pregnant and. So did I"

"You can try again" she said

"But what if she doesn't want to after what happened" I ask

"She will" she replied "anyway we have talked and we think once tris and Uriah are stable and their conditions are OK that we should leave, we don't want live here with reminders of something so bad and yesterday some people went out on the plane and they found a city about 3 hours from here, it is quite quiet and anyone who wants to leave are going to be re located there unless they find somewhere else they can go but they have to get there themselves"

"Ok" I agree "I think that is a good idea" I try to keep normal but I am actually happy, well as happy as I can be in these circumstances...


	4. Chapter 3

Tobias POV

"Hurry up are you ready yet" Christina shouts through my door

"Yeah" I reply "nearly" we have been visiting tris everyday for the past week she is slowly getting better they think she might wake up in a week or 2, Uriah is getting better too they said he will probably take longer to recover though. I still hadn't talked with Zeke properly we keep getting interrupted every time we try.

I walk out of my room to see Christina and we walk silently to tris room...

Tris POV

I hear the door open and footsteps come in, I hope its Tobias, I wish I could speak to him but the sound of his voice is just enough "hi tris" Christina says "me and Tobias came to visit you" they sit down on chairs either side of my bed and hold my hands "tris" Christina said "try squeezing one of our hands if you can hear me" I try as hard as I can and faintly squeeze both of their hands "oh my god" Tobias say and he sounds very exited "tris I love you, blink if you love me to" I try my hardest to blink and I succeed he bends down and kisses me on my lip, I miss kissing him I wish I could kiss him back I try as hard as I can to wake up so I can kiss him back, he stands back up and sits down again "please wake up tris" Christina says "if you don't wake up soon when you do I am going to make you go shopping everyday" I giggled and looked round, I looked round ? I sat up

"Oh my god" I said

"Oh my god" Christina said

"Oh my god" Tobias said

"Why are you just stood there staring kiss me moron" I said

"Umm you're dating Tobias but OK then" Christina laughed

"Haha very funny" I said sarcastically Tobias bent down and kissed me like we had never kissed before, I missed it so much, missed him so much, I missed everyone. Tobias pulls away and I look at him with a puppy dog face and white my lip he looks back with a longing face and is about to kiss me again when Christians says "I will go and tell the nurse your awake and give you too some time" I smile at her gratefully and she winks back.

"I missed you some much" Tobias says

"I missed you too" I said "I missed everyone" after that there was a silence with a few looks of longing shared between us, god I missed him so much, all I ever wanted do is just look into his deep blue eyes which I missed for too long. They held so much, the story of a child from a broken home who had the weight of so much on his shoulders from such a young age, who left and covered up his past life with a lie, he couldn't love he couldn't show anything he was too afraid, he had to hide behind a façade afraid to love because everything he had ever loved had hurt him, but now around the edges you can start to see part of the boy underneath who turned into a man with Friends and love and Is starting to trust again learning that it is not true that to love is not to destroy (a/n: any tmi fans sorry I had too) but to love is to care, to mend, to liberate and mostly importantly it helps. I realise he is watching me think looking so intensely at him and he gets up bends down and starts to kiss me. I don't know how long we kiss until a doctor and nurse walk in with Christina, I look at her annoyed wishing we had had longer alone she mouths sorry then the doctor starts talking and the nurse starts fiddling with the machines by my bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Tobias pov

"Thank god I am out of there" Tris said with sigh "I woke up last week why on gods earth did I have to stay I could have just got up and left 2 minutes after. You shouldn't have even let Christina go and get the doctor he was so annoying, he was quite hot though" Tris giggled and Christina joined in, I shot them a stern look, Christina stuck her tongue out and Tris gave my hand a reassuring squeeze "you know i have eyes only for you" Tris said in a soppy romantic way and i bent down to kiss her "ewww guys get a room" Christina said and threw her drink bottle at us "arghhhh" tris screamed it was open "you have 10 seconds before I kill you to run" I said in my instructor voice which made her look quite scared even tris had stepped away and was looking with a worried expression on her face "god calm down I'm joking" I chuckled "but seriously if you throw water over me or tris again I will be forced to hunt you down and tear you limb by limb"

"Except you won't because she is out friend" tris said "and we are not aloud to tear our friends limb by limb, or kill them, or dismember them in anyway" I am really not sure if I should laugh at that or not god that woman is the only person who scares me "thank you for pointing that out to Tobias tris" Christina said as she turned and gave me a stern look.

"Well" I said with a breath "I guess we gotta go get change out of these wet clothes. Come on tris" she grabs my hand and I lead on...

Tris POV

Tobias leads me to a new apartment "crap" I hear him mutter under his breath "hey wait here a second while I take care of something" he runs in and slams the door shut. I hear him rushing around and throwing things he must be tidying up, I wonder what state the crap hole is in. A minute later he opens the door and leads me in I see a very badly made bed and clothes everywhere. I sigh he must have put most of the stuff in the closet which he coincidentally is standing in front of hmmm I wonder why "nice place" I say suppressing a smile, I walk over to the closet "so you won't mind if I look in here will you" I say with a smile "actually yes I do" he said, got you. I look at him with sad eyes to distract him then kick him in the side, he doesn't budge at all, I know what to do. I let out a small whimper and grab my leg, "Tobias kneels down beside me "oh my god tris im sorry I forgot about your leg. are you OK" hw asks very concerned I feel bad but it'll be worth it to rub into his face "yeah I think" I reply "I just want to try walking" he agrees and get me on my feet I dash past him to the closet and open the door its empty where is everything? I turn around with a puzzled look on my face "there is nothing in-" I stop when something falls and hits me on the head. It is a small black box, I open it and see a ring with the number 10 engraved, that's us. "Tobias" I say carefully "is this what I think it is" and I look at him, he goes red and answers "well if you think it is an engagement ring then yes but if you don't then no" i gasp and he picks me up and swings me round till I am stood on the bed. He grabs the box and begins...

"Tris, will you marry me"

So what did you think ? please read and review it would mean a lot and I am just going to keep going for a while anyway so you might as well review...


	6. Chapter 5

Tris POV

"Will you marry me" he said.

I scream "YES" yey I am so glad he asked me, I love him so much. Now I get to chose a dress and shoes and arghhh its just all so perfect. Oh no I am turning into Christina, she must have brain washed me while sleeping. I pull him closer and hug him tight "I love you four" I whisper into his ear, "I love you six" he whispers back to me. Six, its seven. I have seven fears what does he mean? "What do you mean Tobias I have seven fears" I ask looking at him "crows, kidnapped, burned to death, the ocean, drowning in a glass box, killing my family and the last one that shan't be named" although I try to make it a joke they all terrify me, and my fear of intimacy is still embarrassing as hell and I won't speak it aloud unless I want too. "Oh yeah, wanna go see Christina and tell her the news" he said quite hurriedly, oh no something must be going on, I intend to find out what but I go along with it because:

A. This is the happiest moment of my life

And B. I kinda do want to tell Christina even though she is gonna freak out.

We walk out of the apartment in dry clothes and head to Christina's apartment. I turn left and realise I don't actually know where I am going, I look behind me for Tobias "four-" I start he isn't there.

Great... I'm lost. I start walking around in no particular direction just hoping I am going the right way, when suddenly I bump into Zeke. I fall down and land on my but and start freaking out. I crouch my needs up to my chest and start hyperventilating. I begin to massage my temples hoping it will help but it didn't "tris" Zeke asks concerned "are you ok" I shake my head and suppress a sob.

"I don't know what's wrong" I get out in between breaths "I was going with four to Christina's and I got lost" oh god I feel so stupid I don't even know what is wrong. "Its ok I'll help you" Zeke said kindly and helped my up. I kept hold of his hand to keep steady afraid I will fall, I let go, take a step forward and pass out.

Zeke POV

I hold my hand out to steady tris while she gets up, she wobbles a bit but is fine apart from that I turn round and begin to walk. I take about two steps and hear tris fall behind me.

I run to her side and try to wake her up "tris" I say and shake her "tris please, wake up" and shake he again "oh god" I mutter under my breath "help" I shout, I shout again louder after no one came a nurse who was wheeling an empty gurney by kneeled down beside me over tris "what happened" she asked, and I told her what I knew. She stood up and brushed of her knees even though the floor was gleaming white and spotless, "how serendipitous I had this with me" she said and pointed to the gurney with a little chuckle, when she laughed I realised she was probably the same age as me and also quite gorgeous. Really Zeke stop, I mentally slapped myself for being such a guy, now is not the time. We both lifted tris onto the trolley and wheeled her to the infirmary which actually wasn't too far away.

"I am going to go get four her boyfriend he will be worried" I inform the nurse. "Yes that's a good idea" she said with a smile "I wish I had a boyfriend" she said sounding flirtatious "I wish I had a girlfriend" I replied, I hope she likes me I thought to myself, or that will have sounded creepy.

Tobias POV

I knock on christinas door wondering if tris got here or not, god I hope she did. "Hi" she said when she came to the door "where's tris" she said looking round me, where is she, she is probably fine but she did just get out of the infirmary today she could still be injured. "That's what I wanted to ask you" I start then I tell her the story. I finish and Christina is about to say something when Zeke comes skidding round the corner into me "tris" he says and catches his breath "she passed out and is in the infirmary with a hot nurse, wait what. Forget that last part but tris passed out and it in the infirmary I think she is ok it was just strange what happened " said zeke then he launched into the story of what happened. Without registering what he told me I took of running to the infirmary I ignored the staff telling me to slow down and keep running until I realise, I don't know what room she is in. I walk back the way I came until I find a nurse and ask her where tris is she points to the door I am stood in front of and I then realise that it is tris who is sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with something. I walk in cautiously not to scare her and sit by her on the bed "hi tris" she turns around with a child's lolly pop in her mouth and doesn't say anything "hello tris" I said again she cocked her head to the side and said "what do you mean I am not tris, I am Medellin the dragon hunter" she gets up and runs round the room with a pretend crossbow. I know before asking that she has been given some of the Amity's peace serum, why do they even have that here. "What's wrong tris" I asked her wondering if she knows why she is in here "I am going to die John, that's your name right there are so many names in my head I don't know who is who" she says with an airy voices "why are you going to die Beatrice, what's wrong with you" I ask quite concerned why she would say something like that "because the dragons are going to kill me if I keep using this terrible crossbow" she said angrily, then she walked over to the window and started picking petals of the flowers and eating the stems. Right that's it I am going to get a nurse.

"What the hell" i shouted when i found her nurse "what the actual hell, what is wrong with tris and why the heck did you give her peace serum"

"It wasn't me it was her doctor" she said and turned round "I'm just a trainee nurse, I have the examination sheet for you to read if you like" she handed it over and I took it a little too forcefully "sorry" I said genuinely "its okay" she said "umm are you friends with that guy who came here with her?" She asked "you mean Zeke" I asked confused "yeah" she replied "I think that was his name. Well anyway, is he single? What's he like" well I was not expecting that "umm-" I started then Zeke walked round the corner with Christina, "well answering your question" I looked at her badge "Kaylee, presuming by the way he is looking at you I think you have a shot" I walked to tris' room with Christina and left them to talk...


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long but yeah...Someone reviewed saying my chapters were short and I know they are I went back through them I didn't realise how short they were so sorry about that, I will make them longer in future but I will take longer to up day also, where are my reviews I know people have seen it but I have 3 reviews which I thank them people for if you dont want to review because you don't like it review and tell me why you don't like it please just review pleasseeee

Tris pov

I sit on the edge of the hospital bed with my head in my hands and hear someone come in. I hope its not Tobias I am so embarrassed at what happened and don't want to have to tell him why it did, I sigh and feel someone sit beside me "tris" I hear them say, it is Tobias, i sigh at the sound of his voice. As long as he doesn't make me tell him what happened I am fine. "Tris" he said, keep calm tris, keep calm"what happened, are you ok" really its like he is reading my mind and doing exactly what i don't want. I stand up and walk out with clenched fists. I see the white corridor again and go the other way which leads to a door that leads outside without warning I keep walking and my eyes start to sting and then start running. I find a bench and sit on it with my eyes running. I hear footsteps coming toward me "if that's you Tobias" I say and turn round, when I turn I see Christina "oh its you" In that case. I sit down and start to sob, she comes over to me and wipes the tears of my face.

Christina POV

I sit down my tris and wipe her face with the tissues I brought out, i then realise it was pointless because she is crying even more now. Do you want to stay here and talk about it or come to mine and talk about it, I am not giving her an option she is telling me what's wrong. She sighs and stands up, I put my arm round her shoulders and bring her to my apartment.

* * *

When we get there she sits down on my sofa, smiles and says "this apartment is very you" I smile and thank her. I make coffee then when I came back in sat down and said "now, I know you have been delaying this but you are telling me what's wrong" she sighs and takes a sip of her coffee then puts it on the table by the sofa "well there is no point resisting your just going to face it out of me either way" she says then inhales "ok, so when I was in the coma all I could see was white I was just trapped inside my head in a giant white room, I could hear but I couldn't see, I heard everything that happened and I heard Tobias say he was going to propose when I woke up and I just I got so scared that I wasn't going to wake up and that we would never get married and I was just trapped alone just hearing never seeing or speaking again. Then when he proposed earlier I was so happy that we could have the future I was so scared couldn't happen. But then when I got lost the corridor was just pure white and I couldn't see Tobias then I walked into Zeke but I was freaking out and could see him I could just hear him, then the doctor came and tried to make me tell him what happened and I was too embarrassed to tell him that I was scared because I sound so stupid, I mean Uriah might never wake up I know he is getting better but what did the doctor say 1 in 15 people wake up and then he wouldn't go away even after I told him too, so I started attacking him, I warned him so if he complains its his own fault. But yeah I felt so stupid and then they gave me peace serum, did I ever tell you how much I hate that stuff, and then I was too embarrassed to talk to Tobias" she finishes and looks at me biting her lip. I am not really sure how to reply so I take a sip of my drink she does to but I sense she hasn't told me everything that is bothering her "tris, I know that that was hard to tell me and I admire your courage for telling me but I know there is something else your not saying" she bites her lip and looks down, I knew it "well" she says "I know I lost the baby I'm not stupid enough to think I didn't, but I really want kids and I am scared Tobias doesn't now" she looks like she is about to cry "oh tris I'm sorry but I know something, he really does want kids he told me he was scared you didn't after what happened" I tell her and her face lights up "Really" she asks

"Yeah" I reply "I think you should talk to him about everything I know you don't want to but it would be the best thing to do you don't want to risk your relationship I know how much you love him and how much he loves you, I know you heard everything while you were asleep but what you heard of Tobias in your room was only half of it" she wipes her eye to stop it from running and hugs me "thank you Christina your my best friend ever your like a sister to me, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you" I laugh say "you wouldn't have any sense in clothes. I'm joking, but really tris thanks, you know that really means a lot"

Tobias POV

I had been for a walk around the gardens, it was very nice and I had lots of space to think. As I walk back into the apartment I see tris sat on the window seat looking outside and singing a quiet song in a soft tone that sounds like a lullaby: "shush and sleep don't cry tonight I promise you'll be safe and sound. I'll be right here I'll hold you close I'll guard you from the fears of night. Don't worry about anything just lay still and sleep and dream about a perfect life away from here in a world upon a cloud. I won't let them take that from you, so till your grown up please don't worry about anything ill make sure your safe and sound." She finishes and I walk over to the sofa close to her. She sings like an angel how didn't I know this before its a whole new beauty about her "your such a great singer you know why have I never heard you and that song is beautiful" I say and she jumps "gosh Tobias you frightened the life out of me" she says then smiles "my grandmother used to sing it to my mother then my mother used to sing it to me, and the singing, this is the first time I have done it in front of people in abnegation singing was selfish so my mother would get in trouble if anyone found out but now... yeah you know" she ends quietly and I put my arm around her "I'll fight away your fears tris because I love you and love can fix us it will make us stronger" she nods and nuzzles her head into my chest. We stay like that for a while till I realise she has fell asleep. I pick her up-very easily as she is so light-and place her in bed with the covers over her. I want to sing to her but I don't know any songs so instead I just talk to her "I love you tris, and I always will. Even if you stop loving me I will never stop loving you" she turns and says back strongly considering she just woke up"I love you Tobias and you don't have to worry about me not loving you because that would never happen and I would never let it happen because it would hurt not just you but me because i Iove you so much" I kiss her and say "your pretty alert for someone who just woke up." She goes red and says "I didn't fall asleep properly I just wanted you to carry me" right if she wants me to carry her she will get what she wants, I bend down close enough to kiss her, she leans to kiss me then I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She screams In shock and kicks her legs "put me down" she screamed. I put her down resting on the window ledge and kiss her, she is so small even up there we are level height. We're kissing for I don't know how long when Christina opens the door and yells "tris, tobias" she sees us and coughs embarrassed "sorry if I um interrupted anything i um just thought you would want me to tell you Uriah has woke up" I stomach drops and I am lost for words. He is awake I feel so happy he is awake but what do I say to him does he know I did it "does he know" I choke out I cough and say again "does he know I am the one who done that to him" tris squeezes my shoulder sympathetically and says "it wasn't just your fault it was the others to they are more to blame than you" Christina sits down on the couch and says "yeah Tobias, tris' right they're as much to blame if not more, and Uriah isn't the type to hold grudges he will understand if you explain to him" I nod, "I was talking to him while he was in the coma telling him what happened I'll just pretend like he still cant reply and tell him" tris gasps and covers her mouth "I could hear" she says "I heard everything maybe its the same for him" I grab her hand and sit down next to her she sits beside me resting her head on my shoulder "I hope" I said quietly. "I hope too" Christina adds staring at the air...

Next chapter will be the same length or longer and it will be Uriah waking up. Btw the song in it i made so don't steal it please. r+r :)


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys.

Firstly, willyoumhairime thank you so much for the review and tips I will try to do them things. I try to make sure my grammar and spelling etc is correct but I use my phone mostly and it is tricky to do, but anyways thank you it helped me a lot to know where I was going wrong and how to improve with things. Secondly, sorry it took me so long to update it was assessment week :( . Thirdly, and finally, I hope you enjoy, please review.

Tris POV.

"OK, let's go and visit Uriah" Tobias said as I walked out the bathroom. He woke up last night but he is open for visitors today. "Come on then" I say grabbing his hand and opening the door.

"Ladies first" he says politely, spinning me under his arm when I stop spinning I look at him and he says: "I have a surprise for you later" ohh a surprise I pout and say

"Tell me what it is" I do a puppy dog face "pwease" he sighs at me and says

"Nope, you will never know my lips are sealed" god dammit we begin to walk when Tobias stops and says "oh and yeah, I am very sorry tris but... Christina may or may not be coming over as soon as we get back to get you ready" he did this on purpose I groan and say in exasperation "i love you four, and her but why put me through this torture"

"Who is this girl you love who is torturing you" Christina says walking round the corner she tilts her head to the side are you guys talking about me" I giggle

"Yes we where how did you guess?" I ask her joking

"Well you usually refer to my amazing work on you as 'torture' and 'cruelty' and then you said you love her so I put two and two together and that makes me" she replies acting smart

"Well actually" Tobias says "it makes me" then he chuckled

"Wow four very funny" I say sarcastically "now come on, before you make me faint from all the laughing" I say and lead on.

* * *

We get to the door of Uriah's room and its open. We look in and see the nurse fiddling around with things by his bed and him looking bored, he looks up and sees us at the door and smiles "what took you all so long I have dying to see you a I woke up" we walk over, me and Christina sit on the chairs by his bet while Tobias stands behind the chair. We just sit for a while not really needing to fill the silence when Christina dives at Uriah pulling him into a tight hug. He hugs back with the same amount without warning he kisses her and she kisses back with no hesitation. I look at Tobias and whisper "if this has been going on longer than 3 months you have to take a dare from me with no forth its but if it has been going on less than that I have to take a dare from you, deal" Tobias looks at me for a second gave me his and to shake and says "your on" he smiles and says loudly "well if you guys are finished I would like to know how long this has been a thing" they look at us and Christiana looks embarrassed "ummm" she says "about 3 or 4 months" he lost the bet , he lost the bet yes.

"I'm so happy for you guys" I say "thanks tris" Christina says Uriah smiles and says "now we just need to find Zeke a girlfriend and everything will be perfect" Tobias smiles back and says "actually, that won't be necessary he has something going on with tris'" nurse oh my god "what really" I ask

"Yeah" Tobias says "and I am pretty sure she likes him too"

"We are talking about Kaylee right" Christina asks

"Yeah" Tobias replies.

"Umm, can someone please explain to me what you are talking about" Uriah says looking puzzled

"Oh yeah" I said "you don't know about any of what happened. Would you like to tell him Chris"

"OK" she replies and starts from when Uriah was brought to the hospital up until last night when he woke up...

Uriah's POV

"Wow so much happened, and now I am caught up on everything can I talk to Tobias alone" I saw Tobias face changed from happy to worried, I feel bad he must have been giving himself a hard time about everything.

He sits on the chair closest to my bed and says "I'm sorry"

"It ok" I reply "Zeke came lat night and explained what happened and I don't blames you" his face changed from worry to relived back to happy he sighs and says:

"I am so glad you forgave me, I have been so worried that you wouldn't forgive me for what I did and now you have I am just, I can't explain how happy and relived I am. I am also so sorry I don't know what I would have done if you had died or had any brain damage, I was just so scared I didn't know what I was going to do you were dying and tris was dying I don't think I could have lived on knowing I had killed you and my girlfriend" he wasn't anything to do with tris what is he talking about "umm you didn't do anything to tris none of that was your fault" he lifts his head out of his hands and looks at me

"tris was angry with me, we had made up just the night before but I knew she was still angry. And she could have made the decision to go instead because she was angry and confused and if she had it would have been my fault because I made her be angry because of my stupid child-like behaviour I was acting like a child not an adult, that would have been my fault I would have killed her"

"No" I said "it wasn't your fault"

We are just sat in silence which only gets broken when Christina comes in and says "I have just finished getting tris ready she is in my apartment so you can get ready in yours, your welcome" he stands up and says looking happier "thanks chris, see ya uriah"

"Bye" I say and wink "have fun"

Tobias POV

I quickly walk to my apartment and put on, some smart jeans a white patterned shirt and a black blazer. Its not very me but its the only thing christina choose that I would wear.

I knock on Christians door and tris walks out looking stunning. She is wearing: a blood red pencil dress with only one strap and black tights with heels the same shade red and a black jacket. She must have fought Christina with the makeup as she is only wearing a thin layer of skin coloured concealer, think black eye liner, mascara and bright red lipstick to match her dress and shoes. Her hair was done elegantly, curled and pinned up at the front while the front hung down framing her face and cheek bones.

I put my arm up for her to link and say in a fake sophisticated accent "shall we" she grabs my arm and says-also in a fake sophisticated accent "we shall"

I smile at her and lead on...

Tris POV

We walk outside through the main doors and I see a car. As we walk closer I see bags in the back, Tobias sees me looking puzzled and says "were going to stay in a nice little 1 floor house for the next 2 nights. Christina packed our bags and brought them here earlier" I smile and say "thank you Tobias this is so nice. But why, what gave you the idea to do this"

"Well" he says and squeezes my hand that he is holding "its your birthday I looked through the computer records and found it, I found everyone's. So I decided to do this" I put my hands round his waist then lean up and kiss him on the cheek, it is easier in these heels. We get in the car and he starts to drive.

"Tris" Tobias says gently tapping my arm with his hand that is not on the wheel "tris wake up, were nearly here" I open my eyes and yawn, I must have fallen asleep. Luckily I haven't messed up much of my hair or makeup. The sun hadn't started setting when we left but as I look out of the car window I see it has begun to set "I like the sky this colour, its my favourite time of day" Tobias looks at me curiously and says "I didn't know that, why do you like it" I sigh and say

"I like the colours, the mix of black and blue, and purple and orange and pink. It makes the sky seem free like through the day it is blue and at night it is black, it is the one time it has liberation to do whatever it wants. If you notice no two sunsets are the same because they don't have to be unlike the sky at other times" he looks back at me and says "wow tris that's deep" I giggle and say

"So where exactly are we going"

"Well the house were staying in is about another hour and a half away, its on a beach. But were stopping round here for dinner do I can show your gorgeousness off to some people and make them jealous. Were here actually" he says as we round the corner to a posh looking building make of grey stone. We walk in through the main entrance and I am in awe of the beautiful decoration, from the elaborate patterns on the wall to the large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "Thank you for bringing me here Toby its beautiful" he smiles and grabs my hand.

2 hours later

Tobias POV

"Sorry about the long drive tris" I said pulling around the corner into the drive. "Its ok" she said "if I had to be stuck in a car with someone I am glad it was you. Umm does anyone round here know about all the faction crap" she asks me I think for a second then scoff and say "no I am pretty sure they don't. We have been trapped there for decades and been experimented on and no one realised" she looks thoughtfully for a minute then sighs and says "well let's take in the bags" she is about to grab them when I go behind her and lift her "you aren't carrying anything on your birthday" she sighs and gives up trying to resist.

I take her inside and put her on the four poster bed while I get the bags I bring them in and place them on the ground. The whole place is open plan, the only wall separating the bathroom and that still doesn't have door. I lay beside her on the bed and kick of my shoes "hey tris" I say "wanna go for a swim" she sits up and smiles "yes" I stand up and say

"Indoor pool or in the sea" I see her thinking then she says

"Indoor pool. Just gimme a chance to get ready"

Tris POV

"Just gimme a chance to get ready" I say as Tobias walks to the pool. Right, I pick up my bag and pour it out on the bed. CHRISTINA! All she packed me are skimpy bathing suits and lacy lingerie, I am going to kill her when we get back. I find all of the bathing suits and desperate them from the underwear, she made it hard the only way I could tell the difference was the material. After a long debate I choose the least revealing bathing suit with was a hot pink one piece with a large hole at the back and a hole at the bottom, the only way it could still be classified as a one piece is because the sides are attached. I quickly put it on then shove everything back in the bag. I go downstairs and meet Tobias who is sat on the edge of the pool...

What did you think sorry again for how long I took to update it was assessment week. But I'm of school all next week so I should either have 3 or 4 chapters or 1 or 2 extra long chapters. Okay baiye read and review peoples


	9. Chapter 8

Hey if anyone is out there who actually cares, sorry for taking so long to update I thought I would have had lots of time to write but it turns out I have been even more busy than when I am at school. Sooo... I hope you enjoy this please review if anyone has any ideas please tell me I will try and fit it in the story.

OK here goes...

* * *

Tobias POV

I sit on the edge of the pool kicking my feet in the water. "Hey Tobias" I hear tris say flirtatiously. I look round and see her stood at the doorway wearing a very small, see through bathing suit I smile and say "hey gorgeous" she smiles and I continue "did it hurt when you fell from heaven because you have the face of an angel" she faces the wall and lightly hits her head on it.

She sits down next to me on the edge of the pool and says "Tobias baby I love you, but if you say that again I will be forced to murder you" I look at her and frown. I get in the pool and swim a few lengths, tris just watches and doesn't get in so I decide to go under water and pull her in by her feet she screams and flaps around in the water. She doesn't stop even though we are quite shallow, I start to get worried so I grab her I carry her over my shoulder and sit her on the side of the pool. I notice she is crying "tris what's wrong" I ask really worried

"Drowning" she says through her sobs "its in two of my fears, and you pulled me in" I gasp, I completely forgot. I mentally beat myself up and then say "tris, I am so sorry I forgot I wouldn't upset you purposely. You know that right" she sniffs and nods "just give me a few minutes" she gets up and walks out.

After about 15 minutes I start getting worried so I get out and go back to the main room. God I wish Christina didn't persuade me to get open plan. I see tris lying face down on the bed and I lay next to her. I put my arm round her and then whisper into to her ear "sorry babe" I then tickle her neck which makes her giggle. She sits up leaning against the headboard. I sit with her and put my arms around her cuddling her. "I am really sorry please don't be mad at me" she kisses me on the cheek and sighs "I'm not mad at you Toby, I'm just kinda embarrassed. I know you wouldn't do something that would hurt me I just panicked because this time it wasn't a serum it was real. Sorry for having such a pathetic fear that ruined everything"

I look at her seriously and say "no tris none of this was your fault you can't help your fears. And you didn't ruin anything, there is still another activity we could skip straight to if you'd like" she swings herself round so she is lying on top of me facing down at me. I lean up to kiss her she gives me a quick peck but pulls away "oh yeah" she says "what activity would that be, because I think i'm up for it" she leans down to kiss me and I kiss back, but before anything else can happen I look at her and say "you don't have to do anything your not comfortable with if you want to stop just tell me. Just make sure your definitely ready"

Tris POV

I breath in and say confidently "I've never been more definite about anything before." He flips me over so I am beneath him, leaning on his elbows he leans down and we begin to kiss passionately...

* * *

I Wake up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen, and look over to see Tobias sitting on the counter by the stove looking over at me.

"Hey beautiful" he says once he realizes I'm awake. I smile and sit up, something seems odd. I look down and realize I'm naked "oh god Tobias look away" I shout realizing he is staring at me. He starts laughing at my reaction and I pull up the blanket right to my neck "your abnegation is showing" he says and I look at him disapprovingly I sigh and say "I'm putting on some clothes so look away" he jumps down and turns around to the frying pan on the stove laughing to himself.

I walk over to the bag of clothes that Christina packed and see she hasn't given me anything much longer than underwear.

She is going to die !

After about 30 minutes of debating I decide to wear light blue jeans cut into shorts that don't even cover half of my thighs, and a sunset colored top that is baggy but only covers half my stomach, and when I lift up my arms shows my bra. I mentally note to kill her and also to ask where she got clothes this color, my objection of the outfit doesn't have anything to do with the color bur for the length.

I walk back in and see Tobias serving fried eggs on toasted bread. "Smells nice Toby" I say

"Well wanna taste it and see if it tastes as good as it smells trissy" he says putting some on a fork and feeding it. I finish it and widen my eyes, he looks worried and before he can say anything I swallow and say "wow tobias, this is delicious" he grins "that's what I was hoping for" we sit down at the small table designed for 2.

"So, what are we doing today" I ask "we" he starts finishing a mouthful of food "I thought we could go do something fun"

"Such as" I ask as he fills his mouth with another forkful of food he chews his food and quickly swallows "well there is a place near here that is quite cool. There is an adventure course and it has lots of activities including a zip line" I smile and he continues "it has lots of other cool activities like that too but then not too far from it there is a laser quest place" seeing my confused face he adds "laser quest is like paintball just with laser guns instead and plus they don't leave bruises" I smile at him and inside I start to feel very exited.

I finish my breakfast in 10 seconds and sit tapping on the table with my engagement while Tobias is eating "tobiasss" I complain "when are we leaving" he looks of from his food and says "god Tris calm down were going in 10 minutes go to the toilet or something while your waiting" then he continues eating.

Men!

Tobias POV

"Are we there yet Toby" Tris asks from the passenger seat for the 50th time I sigh, this is going to be a long journey. "Nope" I reply "we have" I check my watch "45 minutes to go we have been traveling for 15 minutes" she huffs impatiently, "this is so annoying" she says. She's cute when she's annoyed.

so what did you think please reciew sgain sorry it took so long The next update should be on the 1-3-13


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey you guise... Sorry it took a while to update but it was the first week back at school so I have been going to sleep earlier to avoid dying on a morning it doesn't help much but I still do it because it feels good when I am sleeping. I got a review saying they loved my fan fiction which made me super happy, they also mentioned that I said the next update (this update) would be the 1-3-13 haha sorry I meant 1-3-14 I still feel like I'm in 2013 I probably won't adjust to the fact its 2014 till 2015 that happened last year well sorry about that. And without further ado I present chapter 10 which is actually chapter 9 as actual chapter 1 was the prolouge...**

* * *

Tris pov

"Thank you Tobias for the whole trip" I say as we are driving back home. He smiles "I'm glad you enjoyed it I was so worried you wouldn't" "Oh it was perfect Tobias" I reply "Well almost perfect I am going to kill Christina, them clothes" he smiles and says "I think they looked nice on you" I punch his arm lightly "yes that's because they practically weren't on they covered less than underwear" he chuckles to himself and I look away smiling. If I could pause time forever it would be on this moment. I sit in the passenger seat curled in a ball and begin to drift of to sleep.

Tobias POV

I hear very light snoring and look to see that Tris has fell asleep. She looks so cute the only thing making me look away is the head lights coming towards us. I smile to myself as I look away, wait I realize, the headlights coming towards us. The headlights coming towards us. Headlights aren't supposed to come towards us they should be on the opposite lane, I look at the car to see the driver has fallen asleep and left go of the wheel but he must have fallen asleep with his foot on the accelerator. "Tris" I yell without thinking "get out the car" I quickly fumble around trying to un-clip both of our seat belts. By now she is awake but doesn't know what is happening "tris" I say calmly but quickly "jump out of the car now. You have to trust me Tris jump" she nods opens her door and jumps I make sure she is safe then jump out too. I am rolling across the ground when I hear the impact of the two cars colliding. I stand up and run over to Tris to make sure she is ok, she is standing looking at the cars that are burning to ashes. I see a tear run down her face and hug her "what's wrong baby" she sniffs and says: "my engagement ring was in the car, I took it of to wash last night but I left it in my wash bag" she sniffs again and says "sorry Tobias" I wipe her face and say "that's all tris, I will get you a new one that's fine. But what about all the lovely clothes from Christina aren't you upset about them" she smiles and says "well at least some good came from this. But Tobias wow thank you so much you saved our lives" I laugh and reply falsely insulted "what do you think I would do let us burn like that poor man" she let's herself out of the hug and looks at the cars "He was very stupid I just hope he didn't have anyone else in there with him" I nod in agreement with what she just said. By this point there are no cars driving they are all stopped and a few are standing out of their cars to look what's going on. A woman walks over and asks us if we are all right "yeah" I reply "just a bit of shock and some cuts and bruises but nothing serious" she nods and says "I am calling the police and an ambulance any way" she gets out her phone and types a number and begins to call

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter but i wanted to upload something the next update will be either the 1-3-14, 2-3-14 or the 3-3-14 and it will be nice and long this was just a filler to upload something. :))) dont be angry i give you cookies now to make up for it (',') (',') (',')**


End file.
